L'amour est une course
by Elodye H. Fredwell
Summary: -ANTHONY ! Sa voix se répercuta sur les murs, et fit un incroyable écho autour d'elle, comme si des milliers de personnes lui répondaient. Et elle recommença. -ANTHONY ! Elle attendit alors qu'il ne revienne vers elle, et s'imagina pleurant dans ses bras. Mais il ne revient pas.


La pluie tombait à verse, droite, et glacée. Les pavés humides glissaient, l'eau ruisselait sur les pare-chocs des voitures garées tout au long de la rue éclairée de quelques lampadaires qui se forçaient de résister à cette pluie rageuse. La nuit était noire, et sans les quelques lampes encore allumées, on ne voyait pas ce qu'il se passait à cent mètres de nous. On entendait que l'eau qui coulait, et les claquement des chaussures que faisait un homme en noir, seul dans cette rue, et qui cherchait un abri. Il passait devant des maisons vides et fermées, comme si le monde avait déserté cette ville. Il se croyait seul au monde. Mais il ne l'était pas. Non loin de lui, le suivant d'un pas nonchalant, une femme faisait claquer ses talons sur le bitume plein d'eau. Elle ne se souciait pas d'avoir les cheveux mouillés, ou même d'être trempée jusqu'aux pieds et d'avoir le froid la pénétrant jusqu'à la moelle. Elle ne souhaitait qu'une chose le rattraper.

Les heures qui avaient précédées cette balade nocturne, tous deux s'étaient disputé, et cela avait bien failli finir en catastrophe dans l'agence. Armes, poings, tout y avait été. Ils avaient tout fait pour essayer de s'assommer, de se blesser mutuellement. Par chance, leur patron, un homme grisonnant et à qui il ne fallait pas tenir tête, les avait renvoyé chacun chez eux, le temps qu'ils ne se réconcilient. Mais la réconciliation était loin d'avoir lieu, malgré que la jeune femme voulait à tout pris retrouver celui qu'elle avait énervé. C'était une course, et personne ne semblait vouloir parvenir à la ligne d'arrivée. Elle courait sous la pluie, essayant de ne pas tomber avec ses chaussures à talons, tandis qu'il marchait, les poings serrés dans ses poches.

Mais soudainement, la jeune fille trébucha et se retrouva attirée par le sol, sans avoir la moindre force pour se relever, sans avoir la moindre force pour crier aux secours. Elle s'assit alors sur les pavés froids et regarda la silhouette de l'homme s'évanouir dans la nuit, tandis qu'elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps et que la pluie se mêlait à son chagrin. Elle ne put résister plus longtemps. Elle se leva, mis ses deux mains de chaque côté des ses lèvres, et cria.

-ANTHONY !

Sa voix se répercuta sur les murs, et fit un incroyable écho autour d'elle, comme si des milliers de personnes lui répondaient. Et elle recommença.

-ANTHONY !

Elle attendit alors qu'il ne revienne vers elle, et s'imagina pleurant dans ses bras. Mais il ne revient pas. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, les ferma, et laissa l'eau glaciale lui assaillir le visage. Elle ne voulait ne plus penser à rien, et effacer les dernières heures. Mais elle savait que c'était impossible. Elle regarda une dernière fois l'horizon, là où celui qu'elle aimait avait disparu, et reprit le chemin de son lieu de travail, où elle serait au chaud, entourée de personnes qui ne lui voudrait que du bien.

La pluie, la nuit, le silence et le froid n'étaient pas des solutions pour oublier, ou pour se passer de quelque chose dont on a envie. Mais Anthony avait besoin de mettre ses idées au clair. Il entendait la voix qui l'avait appelé, il imaginait le visage déformé par la tristesse de celle qu'il avait mise en colère. Mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à se pardonner. Pas tout de suite.

-Oh ! Et puis, merde !

Il fit demi tour en courant. Il espérait la voir l'attendant à l'autre bout de la rue, mais elle avait disparue. L'amour est une course. On cours après tout et après nous, on se demande qui l'on est et ce qu'on a fait, on regrette et on pardonne. Ses cheveux à plat devant ses yeux l'empêchait de savoir avec précision où il allait mais son instinct lui disait de continuer. Il n'était plus très loin, il la sentait toute proche …

L'agence. Il tomba nez à nez avec l'agence du NCIS qu'il avait quitté quelques heures plus tôt. Elle était forcement dedans, elle était forcement avec Gibbs, McGee et Abby. Elle était même surement avec une tasse de café, essayant de se réchauffer après avoir couru après lui dans le froid. Il leva les yeux vers la fenêtre éclairée des bureaux. Devait-il entrer ? Oui. Il poussa les deux portes vitrées, et prit la direction des escaliers. Même s'il était essoufflé, il ne voulait pas attendre dans une boîte pour revoir son amie. A peine grimpa-t-il les premières marches qu'une porte s'ouvrit devant lui, et il se figea. Anthony se sentit soudain honteux. Il était trempé jusqu'à l'os, ses cheveux dégoulinaient sur son visage, et il faisait face à son patron. Tout deux, ils descendirent, et Gibbs ordonna à son agent d'aller se vêtir une cotte bleue où il y était inscrit en gros au dos « NCIS ». Il sortit de la cabine, déposa ses affaires en faisant en sorte qu'elles sèchent, avant de remonter pour l'Open Space – en ascenseur. Anthony appréhendait le moment où il verrait la jeune fille assise à son bureau, peut-être – certainement – les cheveux mouillés, une couverture sur le dos avec une tasse de café dans les mains, et se faisant consolé par Abby. Mais rien de tout cela lorsqu'il arriva devant son bureau vide. Il interrogea son patron du regard qui lui dit un signe de tête, en regardant à l'horizon. Tony se retourna alors.

Vêtue d'un jean trop grand, d'un sweat gris marqué de « NIS » et de basket blanches, les cheveux retirés de son visage en une queue de cheval qui retombait dans son dos, Ziva David se tenait droite devant lui, le fixant, immobile, les yeux rougis par les larmes, et la peau pâle. Gibbs les laissa, et aucun des deux agents ne souhaitaient parler, comme s'il ne s'étaient pas vu depuis des années, ne se regardant que droit dans les yeux. Comment avaient-ils pu en arriver là ? Comment ils avaient pu se battre ? Comment deux êtres comme eux, qui s'aimaient, pouvaient avoir eu envie de s'entretuer ? Ziva se précipita soudain sur Tony, qui ouvrit ses bras pour l'accueillir. Elle se blottit contre lui, et ses larmes reprirent leur cours le long de ses joues, terminant leur ascension sur l'épaule de l'italien. Ils restèrent un moment enlacés, au milieu d'un couloir vide, là où ils n'étaient pas dérangés, comme isolés, protégés des regards du monde encore, parler n'était pas une solution. Les yeux disaient tout. Leur amour qu'ils s'efforçaient de refouler depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, avait prit le dessus, et ils ne pouvaient à présent l'ignorer. Anthony Dinozzo, portant dans ses bras Ziva David, était heureux, et bizarrement, il n'avait plus aussi froid que les minutes précédentes.


End file.
